club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2017 - 2018
Yearbook 2017 - 2018 is a yearbook in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was released on February 11, 2018, for the 1st Anniversary Party. It contains the parties and events that happened from February 2017 to January 2018. Events February 2017 Club Penguin Rewritten opened for beta for the very first time. It was a huge hit, many penguins helped squish bugs and even got the free beta hat. Later the same month there was a Puffle Party and a Mountain Expedition. Penguins got to show off their puffle's talents and scale the Toughest Mountain! March 2017 The whole island turned green for St Patrick's Day! The first newspaper was released and penguins could start collecting bi-weekly pins. April 2017 Silliness took over at the April Fool's Party. Everyone waddled into new dimensions to experience the zany worlds. Eggs were hidden across the whole island. Penguins co-ordinated each other to find the grand prize. Earth Day arrived with some greenery all over Club Penguin Rewritten. Penguins worked together to create a healthy environment & plant a community garden. May 2017 Ye olde knights went on dangerous quests to solve puzzles, save princesses and kingdoms. Hydra Dragons were defeated by brave penguins. Penguins huddled around the camp fire, jammed to music and swam in the water whilst celebrating the Cove's 10th Anniversary. Pssst! Agent, this is classified information. Public chaos spread as the Everyday Phoning Facility was destroyed by Herbert P. Bear. Brave agents worked together to defeat his Hydra invention. June 2017 At Music Jam, performers busked all over the island. We danced a conga line at the Casa Fiesta. After the party, penguins could take part in the colour vote! Lavender was the winner of the vote! July 2017 Water balloons were tossed at the Water Party as all penguins splashed around and slid down the Water Slide from the top of the Ski Hill! August 2017 The island was ascended into the sky by Gary the Gadget Guy. We celebrated the wackiness with jet packs and kites! PH led us into the wilderness to search for a mysterious new puffle. We found the new brown puffles and took care of them in our igloos. September 2017 Tickets, tickets, tickets! We played numerous minigames to earn prizes. The Great Puffle Circus opened up in the Forest and performed talented acts. October 2017 A great storm struck the island. For the first time ever, penguins wore coats and used umbrellas. Club Penguin turned 12 years old. We all tipped the iceberg to celebrate and discovered the big mystery. During Halloween the island was transformed into a spooky horror show. Everyone searched for candies and trick-or-treated at the Snow Forts. November 2017 In Operation Blackout, Herbert devised a scheme to steal all the sunlight! We disguised ourselves as Herbert and Klutzy to sneak by security and break into his base. December 2017 Penguins from far and wide came together and donated for coins for change, we ended up raising more than 66 million coins. Penguins gathered every day for 12 days to get a free advent calendar. Everybody kicked off the new years with a huge countdown at the Snow Forts. January 2018 The year was kicked off with a Winter Fiesta, penguins grabbed their sombreros and maracas and partied away in the Casa Fiesta. The month was finished off with a Winter Party which has a huge maze and even brand new sleds! Trivia *It is published by the Snowball Press. *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's first yearbook. SWF *Yearbook 2017 - 2018 Category:Yearbooks Category:2017 Category:2018